Rule of Staring
by Amiasha Ruri
Summary: Anzu gets a job at the museum, and finds herself falling for Isis? Short, cute shoujoai fic for a challenge. Slight spoiler warning.


** A/N**: Well, this was a fic I wrote for a challenge thing on a message board I go to. The challenge was to choose a number from a diferent list (such as, shounen-ai, shoujou-ai, het, etc) and then the person running the challenge would find the number on the shipping list for the catagory you picked. I got Isis*Anzu from the shoujo-ai, and so, here's the fic.   
  
** Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh... This is so booooring. My DVDs better get here soon...   
  
** Warnings**: Slight language, spoilers for Yami's name.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Rule of Staring   
by: Amiasha   
  
It was Saturday, 1:23 pm and I, Anzu Mazaki, was reporting for another shift of my newest job. Looking up at the building I had been to many times before, I read the sign again simply to do so. And let you know where I was working. 'Domino Museum'.   
  
After quitting Burger World for a few reasons, I had been in need of a job. But then Yuugi had gotten that video from Pegasus and next I knew Honda and I had snuck aboard the cruiseliner headed for Duelist Kingdom, and we were on our way to the tournament. Things had spiraled from there; finding out about the spirit of Yuugi's Puzzle, Yuugi and the spirit wining Duelist Kingdom and then Battle City, and most recently, the journey into the kioku no sekai of Mou Hitori no Yuugi's, in which we found out that his name was Atem.   
  
Finally everything had settled; Atem had been given a body so he could live out the rest of his life with Yuugi and the rest of us, Kaiba and Mokuba had come back to Japan, and the rest of us had gone back to as normal of lives as we could, considering all the magic and the adventures and such that we've all been through.   
  
Then, the Ishtars returned from Egypt. Malik and Rishid kept low profiles, but Isis took back her position as curator of the Egyptian exhibits in the museum. So, with a friend running a portion of the museum and I being in need of a job, I applied as a helper. Isis hired me, so all was well.   
  
Unfortunately, my mind began wandering in all the time I spent with the Egyptian woman. I found myself staring at her. A lot.   
  
As an aspiring dancer, I had taken many classes in all sorts of types of dance. And in those classes, I'd realized I'd been staring at the other girls as they danced; their movements catching my eye in a way other than admiration for their talent.   
  
At first I'd been bothered by that, but after awhile I'd accepted my attraction to other girls and moved on. Then I'd met Atem, and found myself extremely attracted to him as well. It didn't take long for me to realize that I was bi, which really didn't change anything.   
  
So, after chasing poor clueless Atem for awhile, I decided to give up. The spirit-turned-mortal had enough to deal with, and obviously didn't feel the way for me as I did for him. So I went back to looking.   
  
I felt really bad about Yuugi, since I wasn't attracted to him as anything other than a friend, and yet he seemed nearly in love with me. I fretted for a long time on how to tell him, until I learned that he and Bakura were seeing each other. I felt far better after that; Yuugi wasn't pining away after me, and he and Bakura were happy together. So all was well. Again.   
  
But anyway, I was talking about my attraction to Isis. Something Malik would likely throw a fit over. And maybe Kaiba too. I think he likes Isis as well.   
  
But that's not the point. The point is that here I was, reporting for duty again, with my boss being someone I was beginning to really, really like, not only for her looks but her personality, kindness, wisdom, patience... I could go on, but I'll stop. For all everyone's sakes.   
  
Climbing the stairs, I entered the museum, waving 'hi' to the security guard and heading to Isis's office to tell her I was here. The heels of my shoes clicked against the tile, making a loud tapping noise that I distinctly remember Yuugi, Atem, and Jounouchi having a contest to make the loudest. Those boys really were strange... I would have thought Atem at least would have had something better to do.   
  
I stepped into Isis's office, and smiled at the other woman. "Hello Isis. I'm here; what would you like me to do?"   
  
Isis stood up and stepped around her desk, her long black hair catching my eye as it cascaded over her shoulders. She brushed it back gracefully, and I mentally smacked myself for staring. It was my personal rule that if you were going to stare at the object of your affections, you do it when they aren't looking at you. I followed that rule pretty well with Atem. Come to think of it, maybe that was why he had no idea I liked him. Oh well.   
  
"Anzu?" Isis's voice brought my attention back from my pretty much useless thoughts.   
  
I blushed as she'd obviously been talking to me for awhile. "I'm sorry. I was thinking."   
  
Isis smiled, her pretty lips - ANZU! Stop it! If I can't even follow my own rule, the least I could do is stare when I'm not on the clock. Being paid to stare at your boss is wrong. Or at least I think so.   
  
And as I returned my attention back to said boss, I noticed she was laughing. That was both good and bad. On one hand, I'd made her laugh, and that was good. On the other hand, she was laughing at me. And that was... Not. But then again... Okay, I really, really need to get a grip.   
  
"Anzu?" Isis asked, smiling broadly and damn I'm thinking about her lips again.   
  
"Mm, yeah?" I asked, very eloquently. Alright, not really, but it's the thought that counts. Right?   
  
"You've been staring." Isis continued, laughing again.   
  
Okay, I'm really screwed now. She noticed the staring. It's not like it was subtle or anything, but still...   
  
"Oh, I... Um... You had a piece of paper in your hair?" I offered lamely. It worked once before, with Atem... And it was really funny how he'd gotten confused and tried to find the paper... Nearly fell off the bridge... But anyway, Isis wasn't as gullible as Atem.   
  
"For days, now?" She asked me, still smiling. "I don't think that's likely. Care to tell me the truth as to why you're staring?"   
  
I sweatdropped, trying to figure another way out of this, and reminded myself that this was exactly the reason my rule existed. To get me out of situations that I can't get out of because the person isn't a ditz. If that made any sense.   
  
I had concluded by now that... I was sorta' stuck. No way out... Oh, great. Well, whenever something had happened before, telling the truth seemed to work really well. Wait, what? That was a stupid idea for this situation... Oh, what the hell.   
  
"I've been staring at you because I think you're gorgeous, and I've got a huge crush on you." I said, all the words slurred together like I was drunk. Which sounded really, really like a clichéd thing to say about love and all that...   
  
"You like me?" Isis asked, sounding, if it's not just wishful thinking, flattered.   
  
I nodded. "Yes, I really do."   
  
"Oh, good." The Egyptian woman said, causing my eyes to bug slightly in surprise. "I was feeling guilty for liking my employee. But since the feelings between us are mutual, I suppose it's alright this time."   
  
I almost burst out laughing, since, well, it was damn funny.   
  
"I'd have figured you would have noticed..." Isis continued, almost laughing as well. "Since I was doing so badly about not staring at you when you were looking at me..."   
  
I did laugh at that. "You did better than me."   
  
"That's true, I suppose." Isis agreed, smiling broadly.   
  
"Isis, since we did the whole 'I like you, good, I like you too' thing, can we kiss?" I asked, completely out of the blue, surprising myself more than Isis.   
  
Isis smiled. "Sure."   
  
And so, we kissed. And... What, you expect more? Go away. I've told you enough.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: There. XD Please tell me how you liked. Or didn't. Or whatever. XD 


End file.
